Steven universe Lapis x Peridot - Nightmares
by Trintastic2
Summary: Peridot is having nightmares. Will Lapis be able to help?


Disclaimers- I do not own Steven universe or the characters. I do own the idea. Plz enjoy and let me know if you want me to continue it. Thanks.

Lapis released a gentle sigh as she watched the night stars flicker in the night. Her homesickness usually forced her out of bed around this time. Lapis leaned against the smooth walls of the barn. The breeze dancing with the grass. She didn't mind the cold, it was almost comforting. Lapis let the nature soothe her emotions.

Inside the barn, Peridot lay hidden under her soft blanket. The hole in the wall allowed the cold breeze to venture inside. But Peridot had grown used to it as well. She twists and turned, wrapping the blanket tighter around her small body. Her eyes squeezed shut as her mind flooded with nightmares. Mere moments had passed, Peridot could no longer take it. She jolted awake with a scream.

Lapis was startled by the sudden scream. The tone of it was easily recognized. Lapis quickly stood up and headed back inside the barn. She easily dodged the familiar mess on the barn floor and made her way up the ladder till she was on the second level. Lapis found Peridot slightly hunched over and panting. Lapis approached the distressed Peridot. "Hey, Peridot. You ok?"

Peridot glanced up at Lapis, tears in her eyes. Lapis was surprised and slowly went over to sit beside her. "Bad Dream?"

Peridot nodded slightly. Lapis placed a hand on Peridot's shoulder. "You, want to talk about it?"

Peridot wipes the tears away the best she could. "It was Yellow Diamond... she sent troops to capture me, and...you guys tried to stop her but, you all were...You all were killed!"

The tears had escaped with the last word.

Lapis looked at Peridot sadly.

Peridot hugs her knees tightly as the tears streamed down her face. "I couldn't do anything but watch..."

Lapis shifted closer and pulled Peridot into a gentle hug. "It was just a dream. I promise it will never happen for real."

Peridot was slightly surprised that Lapis would actually hug her, but gladly returned the gesture.

Lapis remains there for a while, holding Peridot close before finally letting go and looked Peridot straight into her eyes. "Feel better?"

Peridot nodded slightly. "A little, thank you Lapis."

Lapis hesitated, but stood up and held her hand out towards Peridot. "Want to come sit outside with me."

Peridot was surprised by the actions displayed by Lapis, but right now she was too frightened her nightmares would return if she slept. She timidly took Lapis's hand and was slowly led outside. Lapis sat down and patted the ground beside her. Peridot nervously sat beside Lapis, tilting her head up to gaze at the stars. Peridot was slightly nervous to make eye contact so she settled for the stars. Lapis noticed, "you're nervous."

Peridot tried to hide it, but only managed to increase the nervous expression. "What? Oh, uhh n-no I'm not...I'm perfectly fine.

"You're a horrible liar Peridot."

Peridot let out a defeated sigh.

Lapis placed a hand gently on Peridot's shoulder followed by a warm smile. "You don't have to be nervous around me."

Peridot found it hard to completely believe her. "But...I thought you hated me since...I'm the reason, you're trapped on earth." Peridot looked at the ground sadly. She felt horrible for doing that to Lapis, and didn't expect to ever be forgiven. Lapis's smile faded. Shifting over, she pulled Peridot back into a gentle hug. "I forgive you Peridot."

Peridot couldn't believe it, "y-you do?"

Lapis glanced down at her and nodded.

Relief swept over Peridot. She had never felt so happy to hear those words. Those three words that meant she had a chance. A chance to set things right and put the past behind her. Joy overtook her and she hugged back.

The smile returned to Lapis's face. They remained there for a while before Lapis felt Peridot's breathing pattern shift, indicating that Peridot had fell asleep. Lapis glanced down and her guess was quickly confirmed. Peridot was cuddled up close to Lapis and breathing gently. Lapis smiled and gently picked Peridot up, carrying her inside.

Lapis formed her water wings and flew up to the second level, carful to land gently. She gently lays Peridot on the soft bed and tucked her in. Lapis watched her sleep, she felt a strange urge to slip in beside Peridot, but quickly shook away the idea. 'Why would I think that?'

Lapis glanced one more time at Peridot before flying to the other platform across the barn. She crawled under her blanket and closed her eyes. Easily drifting off to sleep.


End file.
